


Di pulizie e immagini imbarazzanti

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nero non avrebbe dato problemi, come era stato fino ad allora, se non fosse stato per l'odore di marcio che stava prendendo il sopravvento sull'aria respirabile presente nel locale.<br/>«Non ti è mai importato molto delle pulizie» commentò in tono del tutto casuale Dante, senza alzare gli occhi dalla sua rivista. Non pareva molto toccato dall'argomento, per non dire affatto.<br/>«Non si è mai arrivati fino a questo punto!» esclamò Nero con fervore «Non puoi ignorare l'odore di cibo marcio che c'è qui dentro!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di pulizie e immagini imbarazzanti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Colourful Roulette / #10 - Bewildering Glassy_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/) e _20\. Prima volta_ @ [60damnpromptita](60damnpromptita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1564 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero si aggirava per l'ufficio della Devil May Cry guardandosi disgustato attorno già da una buona mezz'ora.  
«Dante, questo posto è diventato un porcile!» esclamò mentre passava davanti alla scrivania dietro la quale era seduto il suo interlocutore, impegnato nell'attività per lui più piacevole quando non faceva l'amore con il ragazzo o ammazzava demoni: leggere riviste.  
«Da quant'è che non dai una pulita?» insistette Nero, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani sul piano della scrivania per poter meglio guardare il più grande.  
Il proprietario era seminascosto dietro pile di vecchi cartoni di pizza vuoti che nessuno si era mai preso il disturbo di buttare. Tra di essi c'erano anche diverse lattine di bibite gassate e birra, tutte vuote. Assieme a tutto quel casino c'erano anche tantissimi numeri vecchi di riviste.  
A Nero non avrebbe dato problemi, come era stato fino ad allora, se non fosse stato per l'odore di marcio che stava prendendo il sopravvento sull'aria respirabile presente nel locale.  
«Non ti è mai importato molto delle pulizie» commentò in tono del tutto casuale Dante, senza alzare gli occhi dalla sua rivista. Non pareva molto toccato dall'argomento, per non dire affatto.  
«Non si è mai arrivati fino a questo punto!» esclamò Nero con fervore «Non puoi ignorare l'odore di cibo marcio che c'è qui dentro!».  
Era una logica che sperava fosse condivisa anche dal più grande, perché non ne poteva più del tanfo che impregnava l'aria - per ora ancora in modo poco marcato, per fortuna.  
«Perché non fai qualcosa tu, se ti dà tanto fastidio?» gli domandò Dante, chiudendo finalmente la sua rivista e alzando gli occhi a guardare in viso il più giovane.  
A quanto pareva non era intenzionato a fare qualcosa per migliorare la situazione.  
Nero sbatté un pugno sulla scrivania ed inveì: «Ma è il _tuo_ ufficio! Te ne devi occupare tu, non io!».  
«Sei tu che ti lamenti» obiettò l'altro in tono pacato, in netto contrasto con quello sempre più fervente del compagno.  
Quest'ultimo si raddrizzò di scatto, paonazzo per la rabbia: avrebbe voluto urlare e prendere a pugni quella sua faccia da schiaffi per sfogarsi, ma si astenne, altrimenti la spazzatura sparsa in giro sarebbe diventato l'ultimo dei loro problemi.  
Piuttosto, si girò e attraversò a lunghi passi l'ufficio, aprendo con uno strattone la porta ed uscendo.  
Si sbatté l'anta alle spalle così forte che le numerose armi demoniache appese alle pareti tremarono leggermente.  
Dante rimase dov'era, fissando con un certo stupore la porta: la reazione del ragazzo era decisamente esagerata rispetto al normale. Non l'aveva mai visto prendersela così tanto per un po' di disordine, dato che tra tutti e due si faceva fatica a decidere chi fosse il più confusionario.  
Non erano adatti a fare le faccende di casa, semplicemente; ciononostante, Nero pretendeva che l'ufficio fosse tirato a lucido sempre.  
«Che scocciatore» commentò a mezza voce Dante, rimettendosi a leggere; tuttavia non riuscì a rimanere concentrato sulla lettura che per pochi minuti. L'immagine di Nero infuriato che usciva sbattendo la porta lo tormentava, anche se dal suo atteggiamento non si sarebbe mai detto.  
Emettendo un sospiro di rassegnazione, l'uomo si alzò in piedi gettando nuovamente la rivista sulla scrivania e si tolse il cappotto rosso.

Nero andò a farsi una lunga passeggiata per sbollire la rabbia che gli avvelenava l'anima. Non aveva in mente nessuna meta particolare, non avendo demoni da uccidere, pertanto camminò senza sapere bene dove andare, immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
Nessuno dei due era il tipo casalingo dedito alla cura del focolare che faceva trovare al compagno di ritorno dalla caccia ai demoni un ottimo pasto caldo, era un fatto assodato già da tempo. Lui nemmeno sapeva come passare il cencio - particolare di cui non gli era mai importato molto, almeno fino a quel momento. Se ne fosse stato capace avrebbe potuto dare una pulita all'ufficio per conto proprio, anche se nel profondo temeva che Dante, vedendoglielo fare una volta, poi avrebbe preteso che fosse lui a pulirgli il locale e da collaboratore - e fidanzato - sarebbe stato degradato a sguattero.  
Era un pensiero che non tollerava.  
«Quel... maiale» ringhiò a mezza voce infondendo odio in ogni lettera dell'epiteto, attirando su di sé sguardi confusi da parte di qualche ignaro passante.  
La sua ira si riaccese con nuova forza in lui mentre la sua memoria gli ripresentava cene di giorni e settimane prima, con Dante che mangiava pizza mezzo sdraiato sul suo vecchio scranno di legno senza preoccuparsi né di buttare le scatole né tantomeno di evitare che la mozzarella calda e filante cadesse a sporcare la scrivania.  
Nero contenne a stento l'impulso di abbattere un albero poco distante con un colpo secco per sfogarsi, ma solo perché c'erano degli esseri umani normali intorno a lui.  
Stare in mezzo a persone comuni era il deterrente più efficace che Nero avesse mai sperimentato per sedare i suoi scatti d'ira, o quantomeno tenerli a bada.  
Pensandoci meglio, però, doveva ammettere che anche lui stesso non era poi così innocente, dato che non si peritava affatto a mangiare sul divano - e poi non puliva.  
Si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede e calciò un sassolino, infilandosi le mani in tasca.  
 _«Forse non dovevo trattarlo così male...»_ rifletté _«Dopotutto, non è solo lui a sporcare...»_.  
Decise così di tornare indietro all'ufficio e di farsi perdonare in qualche modo, per poi applicarsi come poteva per dare una sistemata. E se Dante avesse fatto qualcuno dei suoi soliti commenti l'avrebbe fustigato.  
Mosso da quella nuova convinzione, fece ritorno verso l'agenzia del compagno con passo veloce, ripercorrendo la distanza che aveva fatto in più di mezz'ora in poco più di quindici minuti.  
Quando arrivò davanti all'agenzia si arrestò e rimase a guardare a bocca aperta la parete frontale, più precisamente l'enorme finestra dal lato destro della porta: «Che diavolo...?».  
Dante era in piedi dall'altra parte del vetro, appoggiato sul minuscolo bordo interno del davanzale e proteso verso l'alto e stava pulendo la finestra. Dall'espressione che aveva sul viso sembrava estremamente concentrato.  
Già era straordinario vederlo così impegnato nel pulire qualcosa - da quel che ricordava, era addirittura la prima, dato che quando puliva lo faceva controvoglia - ma Nero rimase - se possibile - ancor più allibito da ciò che l'uomo aveva addosso: si era tolto il cappotto rosso e pure la sua maglia adorna di cinture e sopra al torace aveva legato uno striminzito grembiulino rosato bordato di volant morbido e crespo. Il grembiule gli copriva a malapena l'inguine e Nero - anche se in modo del tutto inconscio - notò subito che non nascondeva affatto la sagoma del suo organo sessuale - anzi, lo metteva più in risalto.  
La finestra, pulita e trasparente com'era, non nascondeva niente e l'altezza cui si trovava Dante gli rendeva estremamente facile vedere ciò che in genere necessitava di una piccola manovra di abbassamento per essere ammirato.  
Il ragazzo avvertì le guance arroventare immediatamente nel cogliere quel particolare. In un primo momento pensò di andarsene approfittando del fatto che non era stato notato; poi però si rese conto che sarebbe stato molto più divertente se avesse avuto modo di vedere come aveva sistemato l'agenzia.  
Dante si accorse di lui quando ormai era sotto il piccolo loggiato sopra il quale stava l'ora spenta insegna al neon che dichiarava il nome dell'agenzia.  
«Oh, sei già tornato» commentò senza voltarsi né scendere quando udì la porta aprirsi, dando così al più giovane una allettante visuale del suo fondoschiena, ben visibile grazie ai pantaloni aderenti «Hai già calmato i bollenti spiriti?».  
Nero avrebbe voluto rispondergli una miriade di cose, tra cui la meno colorita sarebbe stata "si erano calmati finché non ti ho visto dalla finestra".  
«Perché ti sei vestito così?!» esclamò stupito, deciso a cambiare totalmente argomento, onde evitare commenti da parte dell'altro.  
Dante allargò le braccia e fece una lenta piroetta su se stesso per farsi ammirare. Il grembiulino lasciava vedere tutta la schiena nuda e tonica, i muscoli che guizzavano sotto la pelle. Era quasi meglio di un vetro, perché faceva vedere tutto anche coprendo.  
Anche se era un indumento palesemente femminile, addosso a Dante riusciva a dargli un aspetto inequivocabilmente sexy.  
«È l'unico grembiule che ho trovato. Era di Trish...» ammise facendo spallucce.  
Il più giovane inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso nell'apprendere chi fosse il precedente proprietario dell'indumento. Anche se era sexy - una donna come Trish avrebbe avuto una bella scollatura per mettere in mostra per eventuali spettatori - non era il tipo di abito che Trish avrebbe messo. Lei era più da pelle e cuoio.  
«Strano che tu ti sia deciso a pulire...» commentò Nero.  
«Non volevo che ti trasferissi sotto un ponte per un po' di spazzatura qui» replicò Dante. Si piegò a raccogliere una lattina e così facendo mostrò al più giovane un primo piano dettagliato del suo didietro che non lasciò quest'ultimo del tutto indifferente.  
Il suo sangue si concentrò principalmente nelle sue parti basse e solo una piccola parte andò a colorargli le guance. Per un attimo Nero provò l'impulso di palpargli quelle natiche sode e muscolose come le sue gambe ed il resto del suo corpo.  
«Allora, mi dai una mano, signorino?» lo prese bonariamente in giro Dante, lanciandogli la lattina vuota.  
Il ragazzo riprese padronanza di sé appena in tempo per afferrare la lattina. Se l'avesse mancata probabilmente il compagno si sarebbe accorto del fatto che non era presente a se stesso.  
«Oh... sì, d'accordo» acconsentì Nero annuendo, scuotendo la testa mentre andava a buttare la lattina nel sacchetto dell'immondizia aperto sulla scrivania.  
Avrebbe faticato a rimanere concentrato sulle pulizie con Dante conciato a quella maniera e probabilmente quella notte i suoi sogni sarebbero stati popolati di immagini fin troppo sexy perché riuscisse a resistere.


End file.
